Heat Fase
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: fase Heat Kai membuat sang Alfa kelimpungan. HunKai uke!Kai Wolf!au GS Kai


Hello gue balik lagi setelah leptop gue opname -_-

Gue bawa FF werewolfan tapi aku pake istilah _omega_ _alfa_ bukan sebagai kedudukan seme uke ok.

Gue pake istilah yang bener-bener dipake dipake di dunia srigala dan anjing.

Fic ini gue buat gara-gara gue kesel anjing gue nyaris dikawinin anjing tetangga.

.

.

.

.

_Alfa :_ pimpinan kelompok biasanya sepasang jantan betina. Ditentukan bukan dari keturunan tapi dari kekuatan mereka sejak kecil.

_Beta :_ wakil ketua. Sepasang juga. Paling sering berantem sama _alfa_ soal makanan.

_Omega :_ kedudukan terendah dalam sebuah kelompok. Bertugas melerai _alfa _dan _beta _saat makan. Kedudukan terendah namun berperan penting sebagai pemburu.

_Loop :_ menstruasi yang terjadi pada anjing dan srigala. Bisa dibilang masa sebelum subur.

_Heat :_ masa subur terjadi pertengahan masa _loop_.

_Cub/puppy :_ anak srigala/ bayi srigala.

.

.

.

Pair HunKai

Hun Seme Kai uke kaga ada yang protes! Kai itu imut ok liat aja di overdose.

Rate M

.

.

.

Pesta dirayakan besar-besaran membuat seluruh anggota kelompok tak henti-hentinya berhura-hura. Termasuk seekor werewolf tampan yang masih saja menegak sari angur. Manik hezelnya terus menatap werewolf cantik dengan telinga dan ekor berwarna hitam legam.

"kenapa kau terus menatap adikku heh?" cletukan werewolf lain membuatnya memutar bola matanya malas. "kenapa dia sama sekali tak mendatangimu?" Tanya werewolf bertelinga coklat terang itu.

"entahlah, mungkin dia sedikit kecewa dengan status baruku" jawab SeHun si werewolf putih itu sendu. LuHan si werewolf coklat hanya bisa menghela nafas. "ayolah kau _alfa_ yang baru. Jangan sedih begini, aku yakin Kai tetap akan menjadi sahabatmu" jawab LuHan.

SeHun tersenyum tipis. Dipandanginya Kai yang asik bermain bersama para _cub._ manik biru kesukaanya itu seolah menarik SeHun lebih dalam ke lamunanya sendiri. "hei Han, aku bersyukur kau yang menjadi _beta._" Bisik SeHun.

"huh tentu saja. Aku yakin kita memang cocok" jawab LuHan merangkul bahu tegap SeHun.

"hei SeHun, selamat sekarang kau _alfa_" SeHun tercengung melihat si cantik yang sedari tadi dilihatnya berdiri di hadapanya. "ah sayang sekali sekarang kita tidak bisa makan bersama lagi" keluh Kai mengentakan kakinya kesal membuat suara ketukan cukup keras dari high heelsnya.

SeHun tak bisa berkedip. Hezelnya terus menelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh Kai. Rambut panjang hitamnya, leher jenjangnya, bibir merahnya yang minta dicium, dan yang paling SeHun sukai manik biru shapire Kai yang selualu membuatnya terasa terbang.

"Kai kau membuat _alfa _baru kita tak bisa bicara" cletuk LuHan. Kai menatap LuHan heran. "ayolah adikku masa kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya LuHan tak percaya.

"apa maksudmu Kak?" Tanya Kai. Dijatuhkanya tubuhnya dipangkuan SeHun membuat SeHun menggerang pelan. Kai menatap heran SeHun. "ada apa dengan jantungmu?" Tanya Kai.

"Kai ayo pulang!" LuHan buru-buru menyeret Kai menuju gua mereka. 'anak ini benar-benar punya _pheromone_ alami. Bahkan dia belum pernah _loop_ tapi _ pheromone_-nya mampu membangkitkan seorang _alfa_ seperti SeHun' batin LuHan ngeri.

*skip*

"kak kenapa kita harus pulang sekarang? Aku masih mau bermain dengan SeHun" rengek Kai. LuHan mendengus kesal, ada apa dengan adiknya, kenapa manja sekali malam ini?

"sudahlah cepat kau tidur." LuHan mendorong Kai masuk ke kamarnya.

"ish kak kau menyebalkan" gerutu Kai. Direbahkanya tubuhnya di ranjang menyambut hari esok.

*skip*

Kai menggeliat tak nyaman, rasa panas menggrogoti tubuhnya. Disibaknya slimutnya yang sudah basah itu. "kakh Luhanh~" desah Kai melepas kaos dan hotpantsnya. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat tak karuan. Manik birunya berpendar terang.

LuHan yang sedang memasak mencium bau aneh. Kepalanya mendongak mencoba mengenali bau yang melayang di udara. Manik rusanya membulat sempurna "KAI!" LuHan langsung berlari menuju ruangan Kai, betapa kagetnya dirinya melihat adiknya dalam keadaan _naked_ menggeliatkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Manik LuHan tak bisa lepas dari bongkahan dada besar adiknya yang tengah dimainkan sendiri olehnya.

Kai yang melihat LuHan mendekat langsung menggeram marah. LuHan tersadar dari lamunanya. "Kai kau _loop_" ujar LuHan saat matanya tak sengaja melihat vagina Kai yang basah dan sedikit bengkak. LuHan tak berani mendekat, takut-takut jika mendekat malah memperkosa adiknya sendiri. "siapa yang kau inginkan Kai?" Tanya LuHan.

"seHunhh Kakh~" desahan Kai tak ayal membuat LuHan bangkit juga.

"a-akan kucarikan" gagap LuHan. Cepat-cepat LuHan menutup pintu kamar Kai lalu menguncinya. LuHan kaget melihat di luar gua begitu banyak _omega_ jantan menatap lapar rumahnya. LuHan menggeram marah, jika Kai menginginkan SeHun maka hanya SeHun yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"_beta_ apa yang terjadi pada Kai?" Tanya BaekHyun tiba-tiba.

"BaekHyun cari _alfa_, Kai _loop_!" seru LuHan.

Baekhyun syok "tapi _alfa _pergi ke perbatasan semalam. Butuh seminggu untuk mengelilingi berbatasan" jawab BaekHyun.

LuHan mendengus keras. "panggil Tao dan XiuMin!" seru LuHan, cepat-cepat BaekHyun mencari Tao dan XiuMin.

LuHan terus saja menggeram marah, dikeluarkanya aura membunuhnya membuat beberapa _omega _lari ketakutan. "Kai tunggu kumohon" gumam LuHan di sela geramanya.

BaekHyun datang membawa Tao dan XiuMin. BaekHyun langsung masuk gua mencoba menangkan Kai yang terus saja menggeram pada setiap jantan yang mendekatinya meskipun itu LuHan dan Tao. Kai yang tak suka dengan kehadiran banyak orang bersembunyi di kolong ranjang. "siapa yang dia inginkan _beta?_" Tanya Tao.

LuHan menunduk lemas. "_alfa_" jawab BaekHyun pelan.

XiuMin memandang kolong ranjang tempat Kai bersembunyi. "biar aku yang mencari SeHun. Tao LuHan kalian berjagalah dari para jantan lapar di luar sana. BaekHyun kau rawat Kai" ketiganya mengangguk paham. XiuMin kembali menatap manik biru yang meredup di bawah ranjang. "mungkin akan lama, tapi bertahanlah Kai" ujar XiuMin sebelum menutup pintu.

Tao dan LuHan langsung keluar dari kamar Kai. Tao mencakar wajah salah satu werewolf membuat para werewolf jantan itu mundur. Geraman LuHan dan Tao membuat mereka kabur. "ini akan berlangsung lama" gumam Tao diangguki LuHan.

Sudah empat hari XiuMin mengelilingi perbatasan. XiuMin mencoba mengikuti bau yang ditinggalkan SeHun, namun sayangnya XiuMin selalu terlambat sehari. Dipercepat larinya mengejar SeHun. XiuMin tersenyum mencium bau SeHun semakin dekat.

"_ALFA_!" pekik XiuMin melihat dua ekor srigala berbulu putih tengah tertidur di reruputan. Kedua srigala itu mengangkat kepala mereka melihat XiuMin berlari ke arah mereka.

"XiuMin ada apa?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik, wanita itu berdiri di samping SeHun.

"a-anda mantan _alfa_, SuHo?" Tanya XiuMin tak percaya. Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "tapi suami anda kan-?"

"sst, ceritakan apa yang membuatmu berlari seperti orang gila seperti itu?" sela SuHo.

XiuMin kembali heboh. "_A-alfa_ Kai dia- dia-dia" seru XiuMin heboh.

"Kai kenapa?" Tanya SeHun tajam. SeHun akan berubah menjadi sangat emosional jika itu menyangkut sahabatnya.

"apa dia _loop_?" Tanya SuHo. XiuMin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mata SeHun melebar, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia berubah menjadi srigala lalu berlari pulang. Baru saja XiuMin hendak berlari SuHo langsung menahannya. "kau pasti lelah berlari terus. Kita pulang berjalan saja calon _beta"_ ujar SuHo tersenyum jahil.

"hah apa maksuda anda, Luhanlah _beta-_nya" ujar XiuMin bingung.

SuHo terkekeh. "dari pada disebut srigala, kau lebih mirip dengan tupai" ujar SuHo.

XiuMin menatap SuHo tak percaya. Hei dirinya yang terkuat ketiga setelah SeHun dan LuHan bisa-bisanya dibilang tupai. "melihat SeHun mengingatkanku pada Kris" gumam SuHo.

"eh, _alfa_ Kris?" ulang XiuMin.

"hum, dia juga kelabakan saat tau aku _loop_, bahkan saat pulang tubuhnya penuh dengan lumpur, daun dan ranting. Entah dia lewat mana sampai seperti itu" ujar SuHo ber nostalgia.

"eh benarkah? Bukankah _alfa_ Kris sangat dingin dan cuek?" Tanya XiuMin mengingat-ingat wajah mantan _alfa_ yang baru saja meninggal beberapa bulan lalu karena penyakit.

SuHo menatap XiuMin lembut "lalu apa yang kau lihat dari _alfa_ SeHun?" Tanya SuHo.

XiuMin mengetukan telunjuknya di dagu. "dingin, cuek tapi sebenarnya dia hanya pemalu. Walau kadang malu-maluin sih" jawab XiuMin meringis mengingat betapa memalukanya SeHun saat mereka masih remaja dulu.

"tapi sebenarnya dia hangat dan ramah kan?" Tanya SuHo diangguki XiuMin. "begitupula dengan Kris. Sayangnya aku tak punya anak" gumam SuHo.

"bukankah kami semua anak anda?" Tanya XiuMin. SuHo tersenyum manis. "tentu saja kalian semua anakku" jawab SuHo.

Sudah tiga hari SeHun terus berlari. SeHun sedikit meruntuki _alfa_ Kris yang memperlebar kekuasaan menjadi dua kali lipat. SeHun tersenyum melihat desa sudah semakin dekat, SeHun dapat mencium dengan jelas bau _loop _Kai, SeHun kembali meruntuki bau _loop_ Kai yang amat menggoda.

LuHan mulai jengah terus-terusan menggeram pada semua jantan yang berada di depan rumahnya, bahkan LuHan menggigit salah satu _omega_ yang berani memasuki rumahnya. para jantan tak ada yang berani memasuki gua LuHan, bagaimanapun LuHan adalah _beta_ yang bisa kapan saja memutuskan leher mereka.

SeHun yang baru saja tiba kaget melihat begitu banyak jantan yang berada di depan gua LuKai, bau _loop_ Kai nemang sangat menggoda tapi dirinya tak berpikir akan sebanyak ini jantan yang mendatanginya.

SeHun berjalan angkuh mendekati LuHan membuat semuanya menunduk hormat. "kalian semua pergi!" geraman rendah SeHun membuat seluruh jantan itu kabur.

"siapa yang diinginkanya? ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu. dia benar-benar serius menunggu _heat_-nya" omel SeHun. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak mengijinkanku mendekat. sungguh bodoh seorang_ alfa_ diperintah oleh _omega_" runtuk SeHun mengingat beberapa hari lalu Kai melarangnya mendekatinya.

LuHan menghela nafas "dia memang keras kepala _alfa"_

SeHun mendongak, bau aneh yang yerasa begitu memabukan melayang di udara. "_beta_ Xi apa bau ini, bau _heat_?" tanya SeHun ragu.

LuHan kaget mencium bau itu. ditatapnya jengah beberapa jantan yang muncul lagi. "_alfa_ kau masuklah. kurasa XiuMin belum memberitahumu" ujar LuHan disambut ringisan SeHun "yang diinginkan Kai adalah dirimu" ujar LuHan datar.

"tapi aku-"

"aku tau kau juga menginginkanya. Aku tau selama ini kau selalu berharap Kai yang akan jadi _mate_-mu. Iyakan _alfa_?" pertanyaan LuHan sukses membuat SeHun bungkam.

"bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin? belum tentu dia juga menginginkan aku" jawaban lesu SeHun membuat sang _beta_ menggeram. di dorong SeHun ke mulut gua "cepatlah masuk lihat apa yang dilakukanya. tidak ada penolakan Oh SeHun!" perintah LuHan mutlak.

SeHun meruntuk kesal. dimasukinya lubang gua LuKai perlahan. SeHun berkali-kali menghela nafas mencoba menahan libidonya yang tiba-tiba naik.

"Kai" panggil SeHun. dibukanya pintu berwarna coklat itu. manik hezelnya menyapu seluruh isi kamar Kai yang amat berantakan. "Kai kau di mana?" gumam SeHun pelan.

"SeHun kau kah itu?" gumaman lirih itu terdengar jelas di telinga srigala SeHun. SeHun berjongkok mengintip kolong ranjang. "Kai kenapa kau ada diasana. keluarlah" rayu SeHun.

*SeHun pov*

Kolong ranjang terlalu gelap tapi aku bisa melihat manik biru kesukaanku itu berpendar terang. kudengar suara kibasan pelan ekor Kai, sepertinya Kai senang dengan kehadiranku. "Kai ayo keluar"

"SeHunh panaassh" sial sial sial desahanya terlalu menggoda. "Kai ayo keluar. aku bisa membantumu"

"ngak mau. SeHun kan _alfa_." ucapan Kai membuatku marah.

"Kai semua betina menggodaku saat mereka _heat_. hanya kau yang tidak. Bahkan setauku kau satu-satunya betina yang bisa melewati seminggu _loop_ tanpa dikawini oleh jantan satupun" ujarku jujur.

"tapi aku tetap _omega_ Hun" dengusan lirih Kai membuatku ikut mendengus. "Kai keluarlah sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ujarku selembut mungkin.

"_alfa _aku tetap seorang _omega_. dan aku sangat tak pantas menjadi _mate_-mu" ucapan Kai membuatku marah. Kutendang ranjang Kai hingga terbalik. Kai ketakutan memeluk kedua lutunya erat. telinga dan ekornya terlipat erat menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Se-SeHun maaf" Kai tak berani menatap mataku. emosi masih menguasai tubuhku. Kuhampiri tubuh ringkih yang tak terbalutkan apapun. "tatap mataku Kai" desisku. ekor dan telingaku berdiri tegak.

manik biru itu berkaca-kaca membuatku mendesah lelah. "Kai kau tau aku tak ingin hanya _one night stand_ saja. Kai jujur sudah lama aku menyukai- ah mencintaimu" bisik ku ditelinganya. telinga hitam itu berkedut pelan.

"benarkah?" telinga hitam itu terangkat dan ekor itu mengibas pelan.

Aku tersenyum kecil "tentu saja" jawabku yakin.

"jadi sekarang aku _mate alfa_?" tanya Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut. Ku tepuk kepala bersurai hitam legam itu. "itupun kalau kau mau" jawabku pura-pura marah. kembali telinga dan ekor putihku berdiri tegak.

"Sehunhh maaff~~" oh tidak aku tidak kuat melihat betapa imutnya Kai-ku! Kutegakkan tubuhku membuat Kai ikut berdiri. sial Kai memiringkan ekornya membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas hole merah yang basah itu. Sial bau _heat_ makin kuat!

"_alfa~"_ desah Kai menggoyangkan pelan ekornya. Aku tidak kuat lagi! Kugoyangkan pelan ekorku membalas sinyalnya.

"_alfa_ aku menyukaimu~" Kai mengusap dadaku sambil mengendusi leherku. SeHun tahan SeHun!

"_alfa_ ayo bermain~" ujar Kai dengan rengekan khas anjingnya. Aku diam tak bergeming. Kai menjilati dadaku sensual tentu saja setelah merobek kemeja putihku. Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai "ungh _alfa _ayo membuat _cub_~"Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya di lantai. Sial-sial-sial kenapa harus_ naked_! Dada besarnya itu bergoyang dengan sangat indahnya. Astaga LuHan bagaimana kau bisa tahan seminggu bersama mahluk sexy ini tanpa menerjangnya?

"bagaimana kita bisa membuat _cub_ kalau kau tak memperlihatkan lubang indahmu itu sayang?" tanyaku menggodanya. Wajah Kai memerah, akh lucu sekali!

Dengan malu-malu Kai membuka lebar kakinya, memperlihatkan lubang merah yang sudah sangat basah itu. Kai kembali menggeliat hebat membuat tubuhku panas juga. "_alfa_ ayo cepat bermain. Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama seminggu" desah Kai.

Haish Oh SeHun sepertinya kau harus kehilangan keperjakaanmu malam ini. Kuterjang Kai membuatnya memekik kaget. Kucium brutal bibir tebal itu. "_alfa_-ahh~" astaga desahanya merdu sekali!

Kuciumi seluruh wajahnya membuatnya kegelian. Tanganku turun memainkan dada besarnya. Kuremas lembut sekedar menonton ekspresinya. "SeHunh~" tangan Kai meletakan tanganku tepat diatas dadanya. "remash Hunh~" hehehe Kai kau salah. Ku remas keras-keras kedua bongkahan besar itu. Kai makin hebat menggeliat.

Kukecupi seluruh leher dan pundaknya. "oh Kai~" astaga dia benar-benar tidak sabaran rupanya.

"_alfa_ bisakah kita bermain kasar? Aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan _junior big size_-mu itu" rengek Kai sambil mengusap juniorku dari luar celana. Sial kalau begini _little_ Oh akan bangun.

Aku menggeram ekor dan telingaku sengaja ku tegakan membuat Kai langsung takut. Ekornya terlipat diantara kedua kakinya menutupi _hole-_nya. "siapa _alfa-nya_ Kai hum?" kutiup niplenya membuat Kai mendesah hebat.

"kauh _alfa_-nya~" jawab Kai. Kukecup nipple Kai. "_ALFA_!" pekik Kai. Jadi disini titik sensitive-nya. Pantas tadi saat kutiup niplenya Kai langsung menegang. Kulumat dada Kai, jemari Kai meremas erat helaian pirangku.

Jemariku turun kebawah, mengingkirkan ekor Kai. Seringai terpatri di bibirku. _Hole_-nya sudah lembut dan basah, keke Kai kau sepertinya sudah siap untuk menjadi _mate-_ku. Kumasukan salah satu jariku menggoda klitorisnya, tubuh Kai menegang, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan lelehan saliva di mana-mana.

"_ALFA!"_ desahan Kai menemani keluarnya cairan cintanya. Kutarik jariku yang sudah berlumurkan miliknya. "manis" gumamku merasakan cairan-nya.

BRUK

"eh?" Kai membalikan posisi kami. Telinganya berdiri tegak sementara ekornya mengibas senang. "sekarang giliranku" Kai menunjukan kuku-kukunya yang amat tajam. Apa yang diinginkanya? Kai meletakan kuku-kukunya di atas celanaku.

"Kai kau tidak berencana memotong _little_ Oh kan?" tanyaku. Kai tersenyum lebar.

ZRAKK

Kai merobek celanaku bahkan sampai dalamanya juga. Kai langsung memasukan juniorku ke dalam mulutnya. Shit ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Kai, lepash ayo ke inti" ujarku setengah mendesah. Kai menatapku girang, digesekanya holenya pada Juniorku. "kau ingin di atas?" tanyaku dianggukinya. "lakukan sesukamu" jawabku.

Kai terkekeh. Dipegangnya Juniorku. Dimasukanya perlahan batang panasku pada hole ketatnya. Shit hangat sekali. "ah~" desah kami bersamaan saat tubuh kami menyatu sepenuhnya.

Kulihat wajahnya yang meringis menahan sakit. "Kau mau diam saja begitu?" tanyaku menggodanya. Kai mendelik marah. "diam kau _alfa_" desisnya.

Kai menggerakan tubuhnya pelan. Ekornya menegang menandakan betapa sakitnya dirinya. "Kai biar aku yang bergerak saja" tawarku. Kai memandangku sayu. "SeHunh~" desahnya. Jemarinya mengusap daguku lembut. "tidak ada seorang _Alfa_ yang melayani _omega_. Karena itu biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu" bisiknya.

Aku diam mencerna kata-katanya. "akh!" Kai tiba-tiba mencubit nipleku. "ada apa?" tanyaku heran, melihatnya menyeringai terasa aneh bagiku. Kai mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi hingga juniorku nyaris keluar lalu menurunkanya cepat membuat seluruh juniorku terpendam di dalam sana. Kai menunggangiku brutal, apa semua betina _heat _ seperti ini?

Kai terus mendesah liar. Kumainkan dadanya membuatnya tambah semangat. "Se-Hun aku-"

Kubalikan posisi kami. Kunggenjot brutal hole Kai "Kai kau benar-benar sempit oh~" desahku.

"SEHUNHH~!" basah, Kai sudah keluar rupanya. Kupandangi tubuh naked di bawahku, punggungnya melengkung, ekor dan telinganya tegang, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan manik biru itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Oh sungguh sangat indah.

Kai terkulai lemas setelah orgasme "Sehunh~" Kai memandangku sayu. "sudah selesai?" tanyaku mengenjotnya pelan. "Hunh lebih cepat~" desah Kai. "as your wish my queen" jawabku langsung menggenjotnya brutal.

*skip*

Sudah lima kali Kai keluar dan aku belum sama sekali, kulihat Kai sudah diambang batas. Sepertinya harus segera kuselesaikan. Ku genjot Kai makin brutal membuat Kai mendesah lebih keras. Sudah dekat kutarik juniorku hingga nyaris keluar lalu kumasukan dalam-dalam.

"SEHUNH!" Kai kembali keluar.

"angh Kaih~" desahku saat juniorku menyemburkan lahar panasnya. Kutatap wajah _mate_-ku yang basah oleh keringat. "terimakasih karena sudah memilihku" bisikku. Kai tersenyum tipis, di lesakannya wajahnya di dadaku. Kudekap erat pinggang istri baruku. "aku mencintaimu" bisik Kai. "aku juga" jawabku sebelum terlelap.

*skip morning*

Aku terbangun merasakan hal yang tidak enak akan segera menghampiriku. Benar saja begitu kubuka mataku aku melihat LuMin TaoBaek dan alfa SuHo di hadapanku. Aku tidak masalah dengan keberadaan Alfa SuHo yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri, tapi keberadaan pasangan-pasangan aneh itu terasa membahayakan.

Bletak

"aw BaekHyun kenapa kau menjitakku?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang menjadi korban jitakan BaekHyun.

"itu karena kau membuat Tao menyerangku habis-habisan semalam!" ujar BaekHyun kesal. Eh Tao menyerangnya? Padahal aku tidak mencium bau _loop_ BaekHyun.

Bletak

"yak LuHan kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan!?" seruku. Apa salahku hingga semua orang menjitakku?

"kau membuatku bersolo karir semalm Hun" desis LuHan.

"salah siapa kau tidak punya pasangan" cletukku membuat sebuah jitakan mampir ke kepalaku.

"XiuMin~!" XiuMin tersenyum aneh setelah menjitakku. "itu karena kau membuat Kai kecilku tidak bisa bangun pagi ini" kulirik istriku, ternyata dia masih terlelap.

"sudahlah, jangan menjitak _alfa_ SeHun. Tugasnya akan sangat berat setelah ini" lerai SuHo.

"memang ada apa dengan tugasku?" tanyaku heran. Selama tidak terjadi perang tugas _alfa_ kan hanya itu-itu saja.

"desahan kalian membuat seluruh pasangan NC masal" jawab Tao membuatku melongo. "Dan sepertinya hanya LuHan yang masih perjaka" sindir Tao.

"Tao diam atau aku akan merebut BaekHyun darimu" ancam LuHan.

"_alfa_ SeHun sepertinya tahun depan populasi desa ini akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Jadi bersiaplah memperluas wilayah" senyuman _alfa_ SuHo sama sekali tak membantuku. Memperluas wilayah bukan hal yang mudah, hua kenapa tugasku berat sekali!

"oh ya siap-siap menangani mood swing istrimu. Sepertinya dia langsung hamil" ujar SuHo membuatku horror. Langsung hamil? Brati aku harus puasa tidak menyentuhnya selama Sembilan bulan? Oh tidak ini benar-benar neraka!

"haish aku akan menjadi paman? Cepat sekali tua aku" dengus LuHan.

"makanya sana cari pasangan" ledek Tao.

"Huang ZI Tao aku akan mencincangmu!" pekik LuHan mengejar Tao.

Kupandangi wajah damai Kai. Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan bidadariku. Dan jika Kai benar-benar hamil aku tak keberatan puasa asal aku mendapatkan _cub_ lucu dari istri cantikku ini.

END

Alur ngebut karena cuman dua hari aku buatnya.

Untuk I Want You sedang dalam proses pengerjaan.

Mohon reviewnya ^.^


End file.
